The present invention relates to control grip handles on surgical instruments, and especially to control grip handles on rongeurs, suction punches and articulators.
Typically, a xe2x80x9cpistol gripxe2x80x9d control handle is used to open and close a cutting blade on a rongeur or suction punch. Such xe2x80x9cpistol gripxe2x80x9d control handles are also commonly used to control the degree of curvature or to control jaw movement of an articulating instrument.
Unfortunately, existing xe2x80x9cpistol gripxe2x80x9d control handles are somewhat cumbersome to use as they provide only a single way in which an operator""s hand can grip them. Pistol grips are especially cumbersome to use when the body of the surgical instrument is quite long and the surgical instrument is positioned at an awkward angle to the surgeon. This is especially true when an elongated surgical instrument such as a rongeur, suction punch or articulating instrument is inserted through a long cannula into the patient. Since the cannula faces downwardly into the patient, the operator is forced to grasp the instrument""s pistol grip at an awkward angle, requiring the surgeon to excessively rotate their wrist to grasp the downwardly facing pistol grip. Moreover, when reaching long distances, such as is required when inserting elongated surgical instruments through an elongated cannula, it is typically difficult to precisely control the movement of the pistol grip handle.
The present invention provides a control grip assembly for controlling the operation of an actuator in a surgical instrument and is particularly well-suited for controlling longitudinal movement of a cutting blade in a suction punch or rongeur, angular movement of an articulator, or controlling the opening and closing of the jaws of an articulator.
The present invention provides a control handle assembly comprising a body having a pair of handles extending therefrom. The handles each extend from opposite sides of the body and preferably move together in unison such that squeezing of the handles by the surgeon controls the positioning of an actuator disposed within the body. Movement of the actuator, (caused by movement of the handles), can be used to control the motion or operation of a surgical instrument. For example, movement of the actuator can be used to open and close a cutting blade on a rongeur or suction punch, or to control the degree of curvature or jaw movement of an articulator.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a body having a pair of outwardly extending handles wherein each handle extends from opposite sides of the body, with the distal ends of the handles being pivotally connected to the body. Within the interior of the body, a pair of struts are positioned with each strut being pivotally connected to one of the handles. A axially displaceable actuator mechanism is also disposed within the body. Movement of the handles causes the struts to move which in turn causes axial displacement of the axially displaceable actuator mechanism.
In a preferred aspect of the invention, each strut is connected to a handle near or at the mid-section of the handle. As such, a fulcrum effect occurs since the pivot point for connection of the handle to the body is preferably found at the distal end of the handle.
An important advantage of the present actuator grip assembly is that an operator can use a xe2x80x9cdaggerxe2x80x9d grip on the assembly, (i.e., holding an elongated assembly with the operator""s thumb pointing in a proximal direction away from the xe2x80x9coperatingxe2x80x9d distal end of the device), during its operation as opposed to a traditional xe2x80x9cpistolxe2x80x9d grip in which the operator must point their hand in a distal direction, typically with their thumb perpendicular to the elongated body of the instrument.
Advantages of the present grip assembly include the fact that it is xe2x80x9cleft and right reversiblexe2x80x9d, (i.e., an operator may easily, and interchangeably, grip and operate it with either their left or right hand).
The present grip assembly is also xe2x80x9ctop and bottom reversiblexe2x80x9d, (i.e., an operator may easily, and interchangeably, grip and operate it from either the top or bottom side).
The present grip assembly is also xe2x80x9cfront and back reversiblexe2x80x9d. Specifically, although an advantage of the present invention is that an operator can operate the device while pointing their thumb in the proximal direction, an operator may also operate the device while pointing their thumb in the distal direction.
Being xe2x80x9cleft and rightxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctop and bottomxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfront and backxe2x80x9d reversible provides numerous advantages. For example, an operator is able to easily grasp the device from any direction, using the most convenient grasp possible. Accordingly, should the operator be moving around the patient during a surgical procedure, or otherwise altering their orientation with respect to that of the patient over time, the operator is free to grasp the present control grip assembly from any direction. An additional benefit of the present control grip assembly is that the operator is free to change the positioning of their hand on the assembly over time, thereby avoiding fatigue.
Consequently, advantages of using the present xe2x80x9cdaggerxe2x80x9d grip as opposed to a conventional xe2x80x9cpistolxe2x80x9d grip are that the dagger grip is easier to work with, being steadier when the operator is moving their hands about.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that, in a preferred aspect, the body of the device is shaped to itself be easily grasped in the operator""s palm. As such, both the body, and the pair of handles expending therefrom is shaped to be easily grasped in the operator""s palm, providing a secure, comfortable grip on the assembly.